kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nara Suko
'First Nameu' Suko 'Last Name' Nara IMVU Username PrincessKaylaVamp 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age & Date of Birth' 12 (02/04/88) 'Gender' female 'Ethnicity' Amegakure 'Height' 4' 'Weight' 90lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' None 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour ' Suko is a lazy but smart girl she would rather lay around reading a book all day then running around like most kids her age. She is smart though too lazy to show just how smart she is so most people just see her as a lazy Nara just like the others. Nao is easily irritated by people around her thus she prefers to be left alone to her own business. Suko is also hot headed when she is mad but is usually too lazy to do anything about it. Her actions tell most people to stay as well as her mood but when it comes down to it she will work her tail off and train or help out those she is on a squad with but most of the time you will see her lounging under an umbrella inside the village somewhere reading a book or sleeping somewhere. It’s best to just let her be because disturb her while she is taking a nap or reading and she ill most likely hate you for life.will work on later ^^ 'Nindo (optional)' Leave me alone 'Bloodline/Clan' Nara Family None 'Ninja Class ''' ''Genin 'Element One' None 'Element Two' None 'Weapon of choice' TBD 'Strengths' Intelligence & Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Taijutsu & Strength 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Shadow_Imitation_Technique 'Allies'/EnemiesEdit Other Students 'Background Information'Edit Suko was born in Amegakure four years before the Akatsuki took over the village. She was born of two Nara parents who were treated like crap with in the village since they were not originally from the village. When Suko grew up around such hostility towards her family she didn’t really want to socialize with those people. When the Great War with the Akatsuki came to pass Suko’s father was asked to help defend the village and did so but her mother stayed home to protect her. Suko’s father never made It home from battle and the Akatsuki took over the village. Things changed for her family with the New Kage being bent on war and training an army to fight any child age 5 and up was made to go into the academy. When Suko turned 5 she was enrolled in the academy though her lazy nature and hate for most of the other villages she kept her distances though she studied her butt off but no one would know this because she always only did the bare minimum in classes. She studied at the academy not making any friends for her entire time and shortly after her 12th birthday Suko graduated from the academy and was put into a team. Roleplaying LibraryEdit Kunai Chronicles RP:Edit Spars and Battles:Edit Casual Meetings or Events:Edit Story Progression:Edit Clan Specific:Edit Training RoleplaysEdit Ninjutsu:Edit Taijutsu:Edit Genjutsu:Edit Intelligence:Edit Strength:Edit Speed:Edit Stamina:Edit Hand Seals:Edit 'Approved by:'Edit Uzumaki Nao Sanada Kihaku Category:Amegakure Category:Genin